


I'm Too Sexy

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Nakedness, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jensen comes home from a long day of work to discover Jared getting his groove on.





	I'm Too Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a long time ago (and posted it elsewhere). Finally getting around to getting it up on AO3. I've made some minor changes (spelling, grammar, etc.).

Jensen Ackles had had a rough day. After putting in a long day as Dean Winchester on location shoots, he had done extra ADR for an episode that they had filmed two months ago. All because some idiot had messed up the tracking. Jared, lucky bastard that he was, hadn’t had to do it. It had happened only to a Dean and Castiel scene. Misha had been great in the booth, keeping Jensen’s spirits up but now that he was home he was feeling his exhaustion all over again. 

After saying goodnight to Clif, he unlocked the door to his and Jared’s house and wandered in. He was immediately struck by 3 things: First, that no dogs came running to greet him. That was very unusual. Sadie and Harley--particularly Harley--loved to pounce him the minute he got home. Second, he could hear music coming from upstairs. And third, he could hear what sounded like singing, really _bad_ singing, coming from upstairs. 

Wondering what was going on, and if Jared was drunk, he wandered up. Since the music was fairly loud he knocked with more force than usual but didn’t get a reply. He waited then figured to hell with it and opened the door. 

The music was playing out of Jared’s iPod, which was sitting on his dresser. The door to the bathroom was open and steam billowed out in waves. There was no sound of water running but there was of Jared singing. Obviously Jared had been playing tunes while he was taking his shower and had just gotten out. 

Jensen was torn between giving Jay his privacy and giving him a hard time for both his lousy singing and for the song that was playing. He snickered at “I’m too sexy” by Right Said Fred playing on the iPod. 

He was still grinning when Jared came out, toweling his hair dry, a thick white towel wrapped around his waist. Jared was singing along “and I’m too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan” as he stepped across the room to his closet. He tossed the towel onto the floor and shook his head as he did a little dance to the tune. 

Jensen couldn’t help it. The laughter came bursting out of him, startling both himself and Jared, who turned so fast he nearly fell. 

“Jensen! God, you scared me!” He put one of his big hands up on his naked chest. “Warn a guy would ya?!”

Jensen was still busy laughing, bent nearly double from it. He flapped his right hand at Jared, partly to say sorry and partly to say he couldn’t talk yet. He started wheezing when Jared did an approximation of Sam’s bitchface at him. 

“If you kill yourself laughing at me, it’s nothing more than you deserve,” Jared said snippily as he turned back to his clothes. He pulled his comfy sweats and a thick sweatshirt that said “Mavericks” on it out and tossed them on his bed. He padded across to it and dropped the towel, now standing unabashedly naked in front of Jensen. They often changed together after the show so it wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before. 

Jensen looked up in time to see Jared’s butt flashing at him and nearly lost his breath again, this time for an entirely different reason. He choked and started to sputter. 

Jared pulled the sweats on and the sweatshirt over his head--no underwear--and crossed over to where Jen was coughing. He slapped him on the back a few times, perhaps a bit harder than necessary, and grinned. “Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it?” 

As “I’m too sexy” began playing again--Jared obviously had it on repeat--Jensen reigned in his laughter and asked “where are the mutts? Did your singing make them run for the border?”

“You’re so funny.” Jared stuck out his tongue at Jensen. He gathered up his dirty towels and clothes and threw them in his hamper. “Sadie and Harley are outside. We went for a long run earlier so I gave them some bones to chew on. They’re working on them out there.

“And here I thought you’d scared them away with that caterwauling.”

Jared frowned at him. “Not all of us can sing like a professional, Smeckles. Just because you have all these musician buddies who taught you how to find your pitch and all…”

Jensen crossed over to where Jared was standing. “Yeah well, one of these days you’ll find it too.” He looked at Jared and smiled. “Thanks man.”

“For what?”

“For the laugh. For making me smile. It’s been a hell of a day and I needed that, you know?”

Jared looked at him. “Jensen, I hate to tell you but I’m not Sam. I’m not psychic. I didn’t plan this to give you a catharsis.”

“I know. I still want to say thanks.”

“Your Mama raised you right then.”

“Damn straight.”

They stood there for a while then Jared moved forward and put his hand on Jen’s shoulder. “You look really tired.”

“Like I said, long day.”

“You should go to bed then. I promise not to sing anymore tonight.”

“Not even a lullaby?” Jensen teased, the endorphins from his laughing jag leaving him swaying. 

“You don’t need a lullaby. You’re about to fall asleep standing up.” Jared nodded firmly to himself. He stepped close and with one quick movement picked Jensen up, honeymoon style. 

“Jared! What the hell?” Jensen shouted, awake now.

“Shut up.” Jared carried Jensen to the big bed and plopped him down. “Now go to sleep.”

“Dude, I have a bed.”

“I know. But mine’s closer. Before you say anything I can sleep in your bed, or the couch. Now shut up,” he said again. 

“Still dressed…”

“What part of shut up don’t you understand?” Jared didn’t sound mad, he actually sounded amused and deeply affectionate. “Now, go. To. Sleep.”

“Can’t. Too tired.”

Jared sighed deeply and then slid into bed with Jensen, pulling him in close. 

“Dude, are you cuddling me?”

“It always helps me go to sleep.”

Jensen frowned. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah well,” Jared turned a bit red, “not something you usually tell your best guy friend, you know? Now back to the shutting up, Smeckles. Or I will sing you that lullaby.”

“Anything but that,” Jensen said, trying to sound horrified but the jaw-cracking yawn made that fairly impossible. 

“Do not make me gag you.”

“Kinky.”

Jared’s rumble of laughter made Jensen smile. His eyes slid shut and he breathed deep the scent of Jared’s soap and shampoo. He let out a contented sigh and started to drift off. 

“Sweet dreams, Jensen,” came the murmur from above. Jensen fell asleep, home at last. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags.


End file.
